Neoku no Orochi
Neoku No Orochi 'Character Profile:' Semi long purple hair straight in style, serpentine eyes yellow amber in color, pale white skin due to lack of sunlight, snake summoner tattoo located on left arm kanji love symbol locted on left cheek normal donned in purple cobra summon gloves and Yonshi village shinobi gear, when traveling Neoku will wear his Orochi Clan cloak but make his Yonshi neckband visable to see, his feet are normall wrapped in standard shin high ninja boots striped with purple and black. 'Character First Name:' Neoku 'Character Last Name:' Orochi 'IMVU Username:' NeokuNoOrochi 'Nickname (optional)': Neo 'Age:' 12 years of age. 'Date of Birt'h:' 25/11/191-AN (AFTER NARUTO) 'Gender: Male 'Ethnicity:' Japanese 'Height:' four foot three inches 'Weight:' 97 pounds 'Blood Type':' O+ '''Occupation': Ninja-medical '''Scars/Tattoos:' Hebi((snake)) Summoner Tattoo given at birth by Orochi village elder. Located on lower left arm. Love Kanji symbol Given by Neoku's Mother before she died. Located on left cheek. 'Affiliation: Yonshigakure-Village Hidden In Death. 'Relationship Status': Single 'Personality': Neoku is a pretty well rounded youn kid, he often acts laid back and cool usually he aims to impress his fellow genin by being fearless of showing his strength/ and or abilities off to others. He often is caught causing mischief amoung his friends when not in school making him marked as a trouble maker. Neoku tends to be analistic when it comes to details, he pays close attention to just about everything that goes on around mhim making him a very attentive person.Most often then not Neoku has been known to act with a hint of sarcasim which potrays him as being a bit vindictive in a way but all over Neoku is pretty much just a normal twelve year old boy.''' 'Behaviour': Tactical most of the time he can be seen studying the terrain surrounding his home. Queit held back tends to think for long periods before speaking his opion to others. Neoku is very athletic he can often be found practicing his taijutsu training in the wooded area surrounding the Yonshi gate. Neoku is often self centered and often admires his own abilities often voicing to his peers how well he can do certain things. He often does regard Elders before himself and often asks to assist them in their duties. Advanced fighting skills at the early ages of six he showed promising speed and agility. His mental skills are slightly higher than the average genin which often gives him the advantage in tatical situations. 'Nindo (optional)': Live Free, Die Hard 'Summoning': Neoku is able to summon snakes due to the Hebi art curse mark given to him by the village elder at the age of six he was born in Otogakure and that is where he recieved this tattoo that seals the power that grants him summons with a contract he can only summon one snake at his current genin level and that is a normal variety cobra. As he grows older and stronger the number of snakes and their level will grow larger, the reason that Orochi are able to summon snakes is because the snake kingdom lords made a pact with the Orochi clan creator that they would never have to spill their Orochi blood to summon a brother of the snake world, however Neoku will not fullfill this promise until he travels to the snake Kingdom and fights a snake for the right to summon him thus making this ability sealed until that day. Upon the day that Neoku wins in a fight against one of the snake from the kingdom is when a binding contract will be formed for summons between him and the snake he chooses to fight. UNless Neoku journeys to the Snake Kingdom to fight a snake for a binding contract he will never obtain the rights to summon. 'Bloodline/Clan': Orochi-Bloodline 'Ninja Class': Genin 'Element One': Wind. 'Element Two': 'Weapon of choice': Short Katana located on back left sholder. 'Strengths': Taijutsu 'Weaknesses': Genjutsu 'Chakra colour': Purple((Hebi or Snake art chakra.)) Blue ((Normal ninja chakra)) 'Projectile Weapons Inventory': Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 4 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 5 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 9 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 0 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 0 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 1 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 0 Total: 33 pieces 'Jutsu List' ((Do not add any yet.)) 'Allies:' 'Enemies': 'Background Information': Neoku No Orochi was born to the Otogakure village literally meaning the village hidden in the sound at birth he was given a summoner tattoo by the village elder to allow him to incorperate his hebi art traits into summoning snakes once he graduated the academy he could use his snake summons without contract this was a bloodline trait of the Orochi clan, This was possible because the great snake lords gave some of there power to Yomoto No Orochi the Orochi Clan creator and he passed this on to all of his descendants in the entire Orochi clan eventually making new born Orochi incorperated with this trait over time to control snakes.But unless Neoku makes the Journey to the Kingdom of the snake Kings and fights for the right to summon one of them he will never beable to use this ability and it shall remain dormant. At the age of five was given the tattoo of the Kanji love symbol across his left cheek by his mother which he keeps to this day as a reminder of of his parents love because his parents were killed in the second ninja war, after they died he was raised by two Jounin Naga and Soma they raised Neoku til he was old enough to venture out on his own. Neoku then went to the village elder and asked for permission to travel abroad, Neoku was handed the short katana he now carried by the village elder it had belonged to his father the elder told him when his father was just a genin in the Otogakure village he had used this sword and to take care of it because one day he could channel his Hebi art into it. Neoku at the age of twelve came to the Yonshi village and saught to become a ninja in their lands he was eager to learn and become a great asset to the shinobi world of his time. He now spends most his time hanging around the Yonshi entrance gate practicing with his weapons and reading his jutsu books waiting to be chosen to be placed on a squad with other genin like himself. Neoku was happier now belonging to this village and felt like they were his family. He treats each and every other Yonshi ninja like they were mothers fathers brothers and sisters. Neoku always tries to be as helpful as he can to his elder ninja's he loved to feel important.Neoku is now under the employment of Ryu she is supposed to be teaching him the ins and outs of medical ninjutsu and poisons as wells as antidotes and there usages. Neoku is often changing in the outfits he wears but you will always see some sort of sign that he belongs to the Yonshi village on his outfit in a visable place. Neoku just recently over night traveled to the abandoned village of the Orochi upon inspecting the catacombs he used to live in he found the scroll containing all the Jutsu the Orochi Clan has ever possessed he also found some scrolls containing his mother and fathers own specific jutsu which he can open on his own but the Orochi Clan scroll full of all the Orochi jutsu cannot be open until a high level Shinobi most likely the Yonshi Kage unseals it Neoku's blood was already applied to the scroll as required but the amount of chakra and knowledge of seals is beyond Neoku's power at this point and he needs the help of Inkroe the current Yonshi Village Kage. Roleplaying Library NeokuNeoku training at Yonshi Gate Neoku Itsumo and Yume Roleplay at Yonshi Gate Neoku Orochi and Yume Moumoku training at Yonshi Gate Neoku and Yume at Yonshi Gate ((Continued)) Neoku travels to Abandoned Orochi Village-Finds Scrolls Neoku and Itsumo Roleplay at Yonshi Gate Neoku at Training Ground Area Five Category:Status check